Fav Anon
Origin Fav Anon was an anonymous lurker on the Marinetthoughts Tumblr page who would often engage in pun chains with them (tediously through asks because he was just an anon). One day, some other dipshit came into the chain and started to ruin it with tree puns that had nothing to do with anything (the conversations always involved bakery puns, generally of a lewd nature) and caused Fav to lose the competition. Enraged, Fav sent an ask expressing his frustration and Maeo suggested that he use a signature to distinguish his posts. Being the cringy fuck he is, Fav decided to end his first two posts with "Your Favorite Anon <3" (quickly truncated to simply "Fav Anon <3"), and thus Fav Anon was born. Fav Origin 1.jpg|Fav starts a pun chain as per usual Fav Origin 2.jpg|The chain continues Fav Origin 3.jpg|Another anon jumps in but sticks to the theme so it's ok Fav Origin 4.jpg|Yet another anon comes in with their shitty tree puns and makes Fav lose like what the fuck Fav Origin 6.jpg|Fav is enraged at this injustice Fav Origin 5.jpg|Fav Anon is born Interests & Hobbies * Masturbating * Talking to Maeo * Masturbating while talking to Maeo * Music * Animated shows and movies * Making Gayformarinetthoughts break their device from reading his messages Facts * Not a mun but is here anyway because Maeo told him he could be. * Fav sometimes has dreams of having conversations with Maeo on Twitter that always confuse and scare The Fuck out of him each time he wakes up in the middle of the night, which is a near hourly occurrence. ** These dreams seem to have stopped for now, but the fear of them still lingers in the back of Fav's mind. * Fav once had a dream where he came out as bisexual on Twitter. This dream concerns him as he is 100% pure heteroni. * Fav pronounces the "Anon" part of his name completely wrong. This has been a point of contention amongst the other muns on Skype. * It was recently revealed on Skype that Fav has a Golden Voice. ** Fav very adamantly denies this fact on the account that it is not true at all shit the fuck off Maeo my voice is shit and you know it * Fav has had sexual relations with a Hot Pocket. Relationships Maeo: * Maeo is Fav's mother and wife, a fact he often likes to repeat despite the fact that thousands of other people are married to them as well. * Together, along with Gay (of Gayformarinettthoughts fame), they form a trio known as Team Lick. Team Lick doesn't do anything. Savannah: * Fav and Sav (not pronounced the same fuck you Maeo) seldom interact, but she helped him set up his wiki page, so she's alright in his book. ** After numerous conversations together, Fav has decided he does not, in fact, like Sav. They DM nearly every day in spite of this. * Despite the fact that they barely know or talk to each other, they had their own ship name, Savanon (coined by Fav), which Sav was jokingly supportive of despite the fact that it was fucking weird. ** Fav "joked" about writing a smut fic about it, but he actually wanted to happen. However, he lacked the creative ability to do it himself. ** On September 12, 2016, around 4 PM PST, Sav broke up with Fav due to the fact that she is already married to Maeor McChese, and that Fav supposedly doesn't have any arms. *** That last part about the arms is FUCKING BULLSHIT BECAUSE SHE ARRESTED HIM WHEN IT TURNED OUT HE DID HAVE ARMS FUCK YOU SAV * Savannah has now made her mission to befriend Fav which he does not like at all and constantly lets her know it. ** She does not care and will continue her mission. Category:Crungle